Songfics
by All Fics That Shouldn't Be
Summary: colection of songfics I have written.
1. Stars tATu

**Stars – t.A.T.u. - InoSaku**

_How did we ever get this far?_

_You touch my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life, I'm crying._

~Ino~

Your hand on mine as we drive off into the night. No one can stop us. Not if we don't want them too. Silently, tears fall down my face, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm not regretting it. Not in all of forever. I'll never regret being with my love forever and ever. I love you and always will. Nothing can change that. Nothing except you. I look out the window watching the stars dart by. We will forever be together.

_Are we in space do we belong,_

_Someplace where no one calls it wrong_

_And like the stars we burn away the miles_

~Saku~

I massage your hand and watch your tears fall from the corner of you eye. Are those tears of joy or sorrow? I speed along the roads away from the home we grew to be shunned in. This is not something we need to be ignored for, it's just simple attraction. If they can't deal with it, we'll leave, they won't care. It's our lives, not theirs. I silently wipe the tears form your eyes. "It'll all be okay." I whisper.

_I'm a star, you're a star.  
It's order to set fire to us  
Someone turned us in, I found out (who they are)  
The addresses of our encounters  
The ceilings to/on our eyes (?)  
And no one will find_

~Ino~

We're free, no one can keep that from us. They found were we met, but that's okay, we'll continue on, and they can't stop it. I hear you whisper those soothing words as we speed down the highway. They won't-can't stop us, not now. Not ever. I smile at you, weakly. I'm scared. What'll happen when we get there? Will we constantly be on the run? "I know," I reply, "I love you."

_Slipped voices  
And the ice breaks  
It's no ones without a key  
And the hospital bed  
And its time to turn off  
And they're on our tail_

~Saku~

I hear those sweet words leave your lips once again and almost melt like I always do. Nothing can get me used to the sound of those beautiful words coming from your lips and going straight to my soul. I look in the rear view mirror and start. They were following us. But why? Why would they want us back? I quickly turn off the highway and speed through the empty streets in the dead of night. They'll never catch us. Never. "I love you too," I whisper squeezing your hand slightly.

_Smile, untie  
The curtains, mirrors  
Rip it up, and say  
She died, she died._

~Ino~

If I were ever to be taken away form you and they asked where you were showing a picture, I'd rip it in two. I'd scream out that you died. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that we can't stay. Why won't they just leave us be? Can't we just live our own lives the way we were meant to? I lean my head on your shoulder and smile up at you. "Drive my angel, let us be free." I whisper.

_Stop talking and lie down  
Become no one/(extremely tired you lose strength so you 'aren't yourself')  
And hand is not shaking  
Everything's fine with the hand_

~Saku~

My hands are shaking with fear. What if we get caught? We may never see each other again. I hear the words come out of the mouth of the blonde angel leaning on my shoulder and I relax. Everything will be fine. We'll make it. I speed up once again. We need to get as far as we can. This love is unbreakable. If we were to be separated, we'd find each other. We are destined to be. "Freedom is with in our reach, my fallen angel. We _will_ be free." I kiss you gently.

_You can get revenge  
Two by two  
On a taxi and suck  
__But never forgive.  
It's ok. it's ok._

~Ino~

You'll pay them back in anyway you want. You can get away with anything you wish, oh dear sweet angel of mine. I feel you pull your lips away and focus on the road, relaxed now that you know that what we wish to achieve we can. I snuggle into your side, reveling in the comforting warmth. "That we will. No one can change that."

_I figured it out, revenge  
Everything now is dust (or everything is in the dust)  
Multiply by six  
Don't call, don't call  
I'm tired, i'm tired.  
I don't want you  
You fucked with me_

~Saku~

I'll torture them nice and slow. I will get my revenge for this. They cannot steal our love from us. I hear your reply and smile for a minute, until I remember they're following us. I glare out at nothing hoping no one'll catch us. The we'll arrive somewhere where no one'll care. "Fallen angel, I'll protect you, no matter what."

_How did we ever get this far?_

_It shouldn't have to be this hard_

_and for the first time in my life, I'm flying._

~Ino~

I don't know how we ever managed to make it this far, but I don't care. I really shouldn't be this hard to stay with the one you love. I smile at my nickname given by you and close my eyes cherishing the moment. In my head we're not running away, we're exploring, we're traveling. In my mind nothing threatens us-in my mind it's _only_ us. "That I trust you will do."

_Are we in love, do we deserve_

_to bear the shame of this whole world?_

_And like the night we camouflage_

_Denial_

~Saku~

I don't know what their definition of love is, nor if we are in love by their definition, but it doesn't matter to me. By our definitions we are so that's all that matters. I smile at your response, so simple, so sweet. And look out into the darkness of the night. It camouflages so many things, just like us. The night is our cover, we may never be free of being chased away, by our love will, most definitely, stay. A question comes to mind and my hand clench the wheel. Only because I need your reassurances I ask, "Are you ashamed of me?"  
_  
Nothing, never  
Nothing gets started  
Be dead and silent_

~Ino~

I stare at you question, my head coming off your shoulder to look at you astonished. I look in the rear view mirror to curse and condemn those who make us question ourselves. _Die you uncaring fools. You may never understand us, but we _can_ understand you._ I squeeze your hand reassuring you. "Nothing can ever make me ashamed of loving you like I do, my precious angel."

_Not to search, not to love  
Not to feel sorry, not to sleep  
Never, no where  
Don't let anyone in_

~Saku~

We're not running away to search for anything, not to feel sorry or for sleep. We're running away for us. I feel the pressure on my hand and chance a glare sideways at you as you sit up. You speak and I smile softly at the passion in which graces your tone. Your voice assuring me and helping me continue on. I will never regret this as long as you don't. I never will. "I love you...Ino." I whisper.

_Not together and we'll kill  
They'll dream of water  
Not yours, not mine  
the lines, the lines  
heroin, theres no pulse  
but you aren't at fault  
Operator off _

~Ino~

I start at your words. It had been forever since we've actually used each other's name when saying those three words. Even though it was a whisper I could hear the love and passion in your voice. You wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't there. I jerk to the side as you make a sharp left turn, my hand jerking from yours. They quickly find each other again. You turn off the head lights, pulling into the grass and we see them drive right past. I go limp with relief. "I love you too, Sakura."

_How did we ever go this far?_

_You touch my hand and start the car_

_and for the first time in my life, I'm crying_

~Saku~

Your hand in my own I start the car up again. I know these roads so I don't need the head lights. Only a few minutes into the drive did I realize I was crying. I try blinking back the tears but then you look over. You use the hand holding mine to wipe away my tears I smile at you as the tears keep flowing, gently I take my hand from yours and wipe them all away. We're free now. There's nothing to cry over. They can't make us cry any more. Slipping my hand back into yours, I kiss it.

_Are we in love, do we deserve_

_to bear the shame of the whole world_

_and like the night we camouflage_

_Denial_

~Ino~

Is this love? By their definition? By everyone else's? And why do we now bear all this shame on our shoulders. We've done nothing wrong. All we ever did was follow our heart-our hopes and dreams. I feel your lips gently on my hand and I know there are so many things we're hiding. Not just ourselves but emotions too. We're hiding almost everything from them and in turn forgetting to tell each other things. But I don't worry about it, knowing that it'll all be made up for when we reach our destination. Once we escape. We'll never go back. Not now, not ever.

**A/N: Well......my first anything InoSaku/SakuIno but I think it turned out well. This is to the song Stars by t.A.T.u. In case you couldn't tell by the title (lawl) I personally love this song and am glad to have the translation of the Russian part^^ anyways, hope you liked and I'd like feed back please and thank you^^**


	2. Dirty Little Secret All American Rejects

_**Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects**_

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you._

You tell me this is all wrong, that your heart is _not_ a game to be played, but, I've always known that, but still I cannot help being who I am. I love you, but if I see someone and I get interested I just can't help myself. I go in for it. But every time I come back to you. To your waiting arms. Your smirking face knowing you'll accept me back. Knowing that you'll love me no matter what and that you'll always be there for me-even when I don't need you.

_[Bridge:]_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know--_

You've thrown a lot of stuff away. Memories, friends, lovers, and more. Tell me why. And what _exactly_ did you throw away-what did they mean to you? Why did you throw them away? What did they do? And I know, I'm not a game you wanna play, but are there others? Other people _you_ love? It's okay if there is, I'm just curious. And you're the only one that needs to know--

_[Chorus:]_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?_

that we love each other. It is forbidden after all. We'll just keep it a secret and if you are to tell someone, so help me god, you _will_ regret it. This is not a game. I know it isn't, even though I go around sometimes I know this is not a game-especially one to be fought over and won. This is life. This is love. This is about telling the truth, keeping secrets, and earning trust. I know that. I will never forget that. I do not own you, your heart, or anything of yours. They belong to you, I am merely taking care of them while we live life, and maybe you'll find someone you want to take care of them instead of me. If that day is to come, I'll gladly hand them over-if only for you.

_When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,_

life is a fragile thing. It can end just as fast as you can snap your fingers. You survive by keeping secrets, by being normal. But what, exactly, _is_ 'normal'? There are things that most people do, but not everyone does one single thing, except the needed bodily functions. But when everyone does something, it'll soon be forgotten about and become just another daily habit that's needed to be done to live.

_[Bridge]  
[Chorus]_

_  
Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside (inside!)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!_

No one has to know about us. This can stay our secret. No one has to know the way you feel except for me and vise versa. I can't ignore all these thoughts I have when you aren't here-how much I long for your touch, your warmth, you love. And while I'm sleeping I can't ignore my dreams. My dreams of you. You showing me how much you care, you telling me what I want to hear. And I';; try yo lie to myself but it never works and starts just eating away at me and making me feel so horrible, I just have to come back to you knowing your the only one for me.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret._

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

No one ever has to know about this, my love.......

**A/N: ItaSasu, Itachi's POV just kinda came to me and I had to write it quickly before it left, sorry if it doesn't make sense....-sweat drop-**


	3. Your Call Secondhand Serenade

Sasuke was laying on his bed, the phone right next to him. _He said he'd call. He said he would, that means he will._ He insisted in his mind but he was starting to doubt it was ever going to happen. He had been laying there since he got home from school on friday. It was sunday night. He had never left. He did his homework glancing at the phone every second. He never left his bed. He hadn't eaten since lunch on Friday. He was stressed. He had been thinking about this for four months. Even though he already had Naruto, he needed closure on this relationship first. It was his first one. And it was a horrible way to break-up. He wasn't going to accept that as the last time he talked to Itachi. He still loved him. He loved them both. Naruto and Itachi. Even though Itachi was a total asshole to him, he still loved him. He just couldn't stop. He didn't know how. If he did he would've already. He cradles the phone in his hands and wants to start crying. He hadn't slept but two hours total the whole weekend, waiting for the call. At school, he always had his hand on his cell phone in his pocket, knowing he wouldn't receive the call in school, but making sure it was there. Making sure that, just in case, he could get the call. He didn't know Itachi's number, if he did he would've called. And he made sure Naruto didn't know about this because he felt guilty. But then again Naruto wasn't over his ex yet either. Neither felt it was possible to love them. Neither felt they deserved it if it was. But they both thought each other did. Going on a swear (Naruto didn't break swears) that he made his ex that day he couldn't tell Sasuke that he loved him anymore but Sasuke wanted him to know. He wanted him to know everything and he wanted to know everything, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Angry, Sasuke chucks the phone at the wall. It was midnight and he had school, it was obvious he wasn't going to call so he was going to sleep. He didn't care if he got the call. Oh no he didn't. He just waited for it for something to d-oh who was he kidding. Itachi was his life and just breaking off like that had hurt him desperately. If he had a choice he wouldn't be able to chose between Itachi and Naruto he wouldn't be able to. But.....but he needed closure and if he didn't get it, he may just die. Literally. Commit suicide or something. He just couldn't take it....not like this. He needed to hear from Itachi one last time. He couldn't end it with a screaming fest, he just couldn't.

He glared at the offending phone. He didn't know when to give up usually, but he knew now would be the perfect time.....if only he knew how to give up.....

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick,_

_Call, I'm angry,_

_Call I'm desperate for your voice._


End file.
